


Pacis Bellique Temporibus

by lcvesick_boys



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy bois - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DNF, Dadza, Dream and George, F/M, Fluff, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), King Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Sad Ending, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team, dreamnotfound but discrete, george and sapnap brothers, niki and dream siblings, niki and tubbo siblings, royal au, royal au dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvesick_boys/pseuds/lcvesick_boys
Summary: 'A king's time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun'-Dream SMP but kingdoms
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The young boy with the curly brown hair ran around the throne room, laughing as a wooden crown fell off of his head. It was caught by another boy, slightly older, and put back on his head. The older brother also wore a crown, however this one was made of gold. “Careful, Wil, you’re going to hurt yourself!” He warned sternly, but had a fond smile on his face as he watched his younger brother laugh and run around.

  
The boy, Wilbur, then turned the corner, and crashed into his father. “Oops! Sorry, Dad!” His Dad just shook his head, chuckled, and was the second person that evening to pick up the wooden crown and put it back on his head. He held a small toddler on his hip, the toddler had fluffy blonde hair and giggled at Wilbur. “Wilby!” He cheered, clapping his hands.  
Phil, the boy’s father, passed the toddler, Tommy, to the older boy from earlier, Techno. “Wilbur, come sit with me,” The son nodded and composed himself, and took a deep breath, before following his father to the garden. Each brother had their own section, each with flowers of their favourite colours. They sat at a bench in Wilbur’s section, which was full of vibrant yellows and deep blues.

  
“Wil,” Phil began, turning to face his son on the bench, “One day, you will be king. Techno has already expressed his..” He paused and thought about how he should word his next sentence. “..Distaste about being appointed king, so as the second oldest, you will be the next king. And Wil, one day the sun will set,” He gestured towards the sky which was painted orange and pink. “and my time here will rise with you. Because, son, everything the light touches is our kingdom and king’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun.” Wilbur looked at the sky, absentmindedly reaching up to touch his crown.

  
“Dad, when I grow up, I want to be just like you. I’m going to be an amazing king, just like you are!”

  
Phil ruffled his son’s hair, with a fond smile. “I’m sure you will. I’m already so proud of you, my little prince.”


	2. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins.

Years later, watching the sun set over the horizon, three men sat upon a wall of stone. Three brothers, brought together by the death of a father. The tallest of the three – the king – rested his hand upon his youngest brother’s shaking shoulders. 

“He was so proud of you, Tommy,” He assured, but he knew it wouldn’t help. Tommy and Phil were never as close as the older two were to their father, and Tommy was feeling the guilt now more than ever. Tommy shrugged Wilbur’s hand off of his shoulder and stood, anger and sadness ghosting his face as he turned, and left. Left the two oldest. He’d always felt like a second choice, to his brothers, to his father. The only person he had was Toby. Tubbo. A citizen in the village. They had been best friends since Tommy was 14, when he ran away after a heated argument between him and Wilbur. He had to go find him. 

Now, it was the two oldest brothers sitting on the wall, looking up at the dark sky, stars beginning to litter it. The oldest spoke. “I can’t stay here, Will.” He had said, not meeting his brother’s gaze. He had been playing with a pendant around his neck the whole evening. A pendant received from his father. Techno had always been the closest to their Dad, and he was the one impacted the most by his death. He couldn’t stay. Not anymore. Wilbur nodded, and looked at his older brother. How things had changed since they were kids. Wilbur’s crown was no longer wooden. Techno’s crown was no longer there. 

“I know, Techno.” He responded. “Take a horse, take whatever you need. The doors of Libertas will always be open for you,”

The brothers embraced, and turned their separate ways. One, away from the kingdom he’d sworn to protect as a child and the other towards his kingdom, the one he promised to rule.

The third brother had taken a horse without permission. The third brother was riding through a field, his red and white cape flying behind him as he urged the horse to go faster. He needed to get out of here. The wind harshly whipped the side of his face, and made it hard to keep his eyes open. His mouth dried, while tears fell from his eyes only to disappear again as a result of riding against the harsh wind.

The riding conditions were terrible, there was a storm brewing, and the prince’s surroundings proved it. Usually, there would be men hunting late at night, or animals running through the forest, but there was nothing. Everyone, and everything, was taking shelter. There were dark clouds against the sky, and strong winds, making trees sway and leaves swirl on the ground. A storm was coming. As if on cue with Tommy’s thoughts, a clap of thunder sounded, making his horse rear backward on its hind legs, almost tipping the young boy off into the mud. Tommy held on for his life, his knuckles stark white against the brown of the leash. 

“Woah, Spirit. It’s okay, girl.” He tried to calm the horse down, he stroked her long mane, and whispered assuring things to her, in the softest voice he could, and after a while he succeeded, and so he continued on his travels. Soon enough, cold, hard, droplets of water rained down on him. His blonde hair turned a light brown as it got soaked from the rain. He was freezing. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed, but he couldn’t turn back now. He was too close.

Just as he thought he couldn’t ride any longer, his whole body numb from the cold, his clothes drenched in freezing rain, his stomach empty, his mouth parched and his eyes closing for a second longer each time he blinked, he saw the lanterns that lit up the town. He’d made it.  
\--  
A king and his advisor - and childhood friend, sat in the old, dark library. They were both pouring through books about magic, war, and everything in between underneath the soft glow of an oil lamp. They were preparing. Right now, despite the state of the weather outside, it seemed like a calm before the storm. They’d always been a bit more than friends, the two boys sitting in the library, but neither of them would ever admit it. This king was wearing blue, with a long robe of the same dark colour, a cream coloured button up underneath it and a crown with twinkling yellow, blue and green jewels in it. 

The king had stopped reading a while ago, and was now swimming in his thoughts, about to drown before-

“George?” The king’s advisor snapped him out of it. He turned to face the boy he’d grown up with, that he trusted with his life. And more importantly; his kingdom. He smiled, blinking away the thoughts that tried to blind him from reality. 

“Hi, Dream.” He replied, trying to seem as calm and collected as he possibly could. It didn't work very well, obviously. The advisor’s name was Clay, but when the two were younger, George had made the nickname, and it had stuck. Dream still had concern written all over his face, seeping into the creases on his forehead. George’s smile melted away and he let out a stressed exhale. “What are we going to do? You say you want us to run away, but we have no one else to lead.”  
He looked out of the large arched window, he watched the rain fall and the sound of it crashing against the window brought back memories of when they were kids, and things were better. He would give anything to dance in the rain with Dream one more time. Dream watched him, and despite George not directly looking at him, he could feel the gaze burning into him. 

“George. I found someone, you know? If you’d just hear me out-”

“No, Dream. You’ve told me who you want to rule the kingdom before. He will just bring it crashing down. I can’t do that to my people, they’re still my responsibility no matter if I’m a ruler here or not. They’re my responsibility by blood.” George snapped, and Dream fell silent. Despite being whatever he was to George, he couldn’t argue when the king made an order like that. He wasn’t going to bring it up again. 

So, the two men fell into a still comfortable silence, but this time it had an edge of tension around it. Slowly, the night turned into early morning, and the boys fell asleep. A king and his advisor, asleep, in a library. What could go wrong?  
-  
As night turned to early morning, the young Prince who had found his way into the village, found his way to his best friend’s house. Except, he hadn’t seen his best friend since he was thirteen. And now he was seventeen. He didn’t think of this when he knocked on the door of the small bakery near the center of town, practically collapsing onto the wall he leaned against. He’d put his horse in a stable right outside of the town, and he waited for the door to open.

And, it did. But it wasn’t Toby who opened it. It was a young woman. She looked about the same age as the king, maybe a few years younger. She looked kind enough, but suspicious of why there was a boy covered in mud at her doorstep. 

“Can I help you?” Her tone was soft, and gentle, however there was an urgency - a sharpness - to it, that Tommy had noticed. He looked into her face, and in her eyes he saw his best friend. This was Niki, he realised, This is the older sister Tubbo always talked about. He looked at her and nodded.

“Is Toby here?” He asked, and she raised an eyebrow, checking her watch. She glanced outside, looking up and down the street as if someone would come and attack them if they stayed out too late. She pushed the door open wide enough for him to walk in, and he took the kind gesture immediately. 

“Toby is asleep. It’s just after midnight. Who are you?” The woman asked. She’d lit a few lanterns inside the dining level of the bakery, and sat at a table, Tommy sitting across from her, fiddling with loose threads on the bottom of his cape. 

“Uh, I’m Tommy. Tommy Soot. I was friends with Tub- Toby a few years ago, he said I could always come here if I needed somewhere to stay. To get away from home.” He sighed, running his hands frustratedly through his hair. “I’m sorry for barging in like this, but I had to get away,”

A tired looking teenage boy made his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on-” Then, his eyes landed on the young prince. “Tommy? Is that you?” Tommy’s head whipped around at the sound of his friend’s voice. 

“Tubbo!” He grinned, and despite being tired, he got up and ran to the other young boy, almost knocking him over with a hug. The two boys were both grinning, and Niki was watching. How come her brother had never talked about this mystery best friend who seemed like he had very expensive clothing. Soot. She remembered that name, but she didn’t know where from.

Tommy was with his best friend again, but he still caught the looks of worry sent his way from Tubbo and his sister, but he didn’t care. He didn’t have the responsibilities of being a ‘prince’ anymore. He didn’t have to deal with the death of his father. 

It was a distraction.  
-  
“War?! What are you two thinking!” George’s younger brother’s voice is what woke him.

“Fuck off, Sap,” Dream groaned, pushing himself up from the table. 

George made a noise of agreement as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and blinked, adjusting to the harsh light shining through the window. Nick had a book in his hands, it was ‘The Art of War’. George ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at his brother again, and scoffed. “Sapnap, you have no idea what you’re talking about. We don’t want to start a war.”

But they did. And they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Chapter one done! If you guys have any feedback or just kind words i would really appreciate them in the comments! Kudos is appreciated but obviously you dont have to! Thanks for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prologue! it will be updated whenever i get motivation to write but right now i have the prologue and chapter 1 done!! i hope you guys enjoy and if you want updates or anything follow me on twitter at @lcvesickboys_ :]] i hope you enjoy!!


End file.
